Haruki Satonaka
Haruki Satonaka (スプリングウッド, Spring Wood) is the son of Van Satonaka and Anna Satonaka, making him the nephew of former 9th Division Captain, Shirosuke Satonaka. He along with his twin sister Azami live in Hama Town and attend Ryūsei High School. After searching for a way to become stronger, he has decided to attend the Yuengiri Academy. After rescuing Jikan Rasen and Akiye from their prisons in Soul Society and teaming up with the members of the Rookie Six to stop Shori Keihatsu's plot, Haruki escaped the war torn area, although he lost his best friend Yurei Mizuki, with the rest of his friends. Because of his friend's death Haruki decided to once again become stronger and set out with many others in order to train with The Masters. During the tournament, Haruki broke up with his then girlfriend, but managed to leave with a new budding romance in the form of Morgiana Kurokami, however, due to winning he was forced to leave everyone he knew for two months, leaving their future up in the air. Appearance Haruki as a small child had heterochromatic eyes; one being red the other being blue. He had bright silver hair and usually had it unkempt matching his sister Azami. As he got older his eyes took on a green tone and his hair shortened quite a bit. While trying to defend his parents alongside his sister when they were young, from their grandfather Rei'juro Satonaka, Haruki received a scar over his right eye that only appears when angered or using his abilities. After maturing, Haruki decided to differentiate himself from his twin sister by keeping his natural silver colored hair while she allowed her to go blonde. Haruki is relatively small for his age, speaking in terms of his body type. He has the average height of a thirteen year old, but lacks some of the upper body strength. However, he is not weak. His hair is very spiky, and it reaches passed his neck. Haruki is seen most often seen wearing a purplish over shirt, with a blue under shirt. The over shirt is a very baggy shirt and the sleeves reach passed his elbows. The under shirt, is baggy as well, but the sleeves stop at the elbows. He wears red pants, that look similar to what a samurai would wear. These pants are loose and have to be held up with a belt, which is red. He carries two swords around with him, but only uses one at a time. He wears his head band around his neck. His shoes are brown and made to move fast in. Attire]]After, training at the Yuengiri Academy with his instructor Naishō Kawahiru and potential love interest Asuka Heart Haruki returned to his home, leaving his new friend behind in the process. After the training Haruki began to fine tune his training at home with his sister and his mother. Once the training was complete, Haruki began to wear a new martial arts uniform as a symbol of all of the hard work he had put into getting stronger. Haruki now wears a long black sleeveless top that has the bottom hanging from his back as though it were a cape and the Satonaka Clan symbol on the back. Haruki also sports long black pants that stop just before his ankles and has jet black'' tabi'' on his feet. The outfit is held together with a white obi tied around the waist instead of the former purple one that he used to wear, reminiscent to that of a standard shinigami. He no longer wears his hair loose and flowing, but now he decided to keep it tied into a lengthy ponytail instead. Ruiko Crozzeria made a note upon seeing him again, that Haruki looks visibly older after he completed his training as his features are much more chiseled and refined as if he has matured both physically and spiritually. ]] After the two year training period alongside Hibiki Sumeragi after winning The Masters' tournament, Haruki's appearance has changed yet again as he has matured physically. Having a new lean cut body as a result of his training, he has grown taller, his hair has grown longer and flaky, Haruki's facial appearance has changed and matured slightly. He wears a new sleek dark blue colored undershirt shirt that has white lining and a white over shirt with the emblem of The Masters located on the side of the sleeves and a white cape with the very same emblem on the back and a pair of purplish-colored battle gloves with dark grey-colored baggy pants. Following yet another time-skip, Haruki's appearance has changed again. He has become much taller and has developed more defined features, befitting that of an adult. His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. Personality When described by others, Haruki would be described as good-natured, timid and cowardly. However, that all changes as he shows no fear in the face of true danger. When faced with tough opposition, he will stand up for himself and be truly strong; or at least, strong enough to protect those who are dear to him. Although at first he ran at the very first sign of danger, and didn't want to train unless forced by his father and mother, he endured the hard training and seems to be slowly growing to love learning swordplay and show fearlessness in battle. Haruki is not usually seen as a serious fighter by any of his opponents, which has led to many victories over seemingly impossible odds and his care for his newly found friends has made him prove victorious time and time again. Haruki is overall a quiet, brooding, and gentle person. Even though he rarely opens up to people, he shows concern and worries about the situations of those close to him, especially his twin sister Azami and close friends Apollo and Yurei. He also feels bitterness whenever someone dies, even if it's a death of an enemy much to the dismay of those around him on the field of battle. Even in the battlefield, he is not a type of person that could hide his guilt of killing someone by saying that he is just doing his job. He hates fighting and conflicts, but because of his fate as a Shinigami, he thinks that he will always be in the battlefield because of his upbringing and need to protect his home. Haruki believes that if he tries hard enough it is possible to end conflicts and evils around the world; and he's glad that he could contribute to that by using himself and his own abilities on the battlefield. Due to Kisara Shinzui's influence on him, Haruki has shown a bit of a perverted side, such as when he gropes Tabane Alcott moments after she puts on a bikini, despite warnings that he will go through hell in return. However, despite Kisara's influence, Haruki has shown a modest and innocent side towards women, such as when he ever sees his former girlfriend Akane Kiyomizu and his new crush Milla Kagerou almost naked, he immediately becomes flustered and almost passes out. Whenever he sees women barely dressed or almost naked, he tends to have a nosebleed. He usually tries not to be perverted and tries to be modest and is embarrassed when he has to resort to perverted motives. Unlike most of the other members of the Hama Alliance, Haruki tends to think logically. He also sticks to his convictions; the most notable is his belief to never hit a woman, no matter the situation, due to an oath he made with the other males of the Hama Alliance. This vow often backfires as when women try to fight him, they become extremely irritated and mistake it for sexism, such as the case with his friend Izuna Harribel. Haruki only wants enough strength to protect those that he loves by defeating his enemies without causing more than enough damage and protecting them as well. Haruki seems to have another power within him, which his opponents often describe as light in the middle of darkness. This often results in many of those he has defeated turning over to the good side. Haruki himself is a confident, laid-back, carefree and levelheaded individual, evident in his general attitude as he is rarely seen without a small grin on his face. Though it is hidden under comedic exterior he is shown to be mature for someone of his age and will become very serious when the time calls for it His love for his friends inspire all who around him, and, as a result, he easily becomes well-liked by the people he meets throughout his adventures. He is well-known for his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive. He has constantly shown to be a very kind, selfless, polite, and helpful young man and always puts others before himself. Even when it comes to his enemies, he shows them respect and never speaks ill of them and even cares for their well-being and refuses to allow them to ever speak ill of others. Whenever he's injured or someone else is, he states the other people injured should be tended to first. Haruki constantly tries to befriend others, even if they were former enemies and always acts friendly towards them. It is because of his kind nature that he lacks killing intent due to his desire not to kill others. Several people are moved by his kindness and selfless nature, to the point they even change sides and befriend him. History Being born to two powerful shinigami Haruki inherited their innate spiritual ability. He watched his sister Azami develop a connection with her zanpakuto at a young age. This enticed him to attempt to develop his own abilities and eventually led to the reflexive, although relatively short manifestation of his Fullbring. Now that Attending Ryusei High School Haruki has reached an age that Van and Anna have decided that he and his sister are ready to inherit their zanpakutos once more. One day while at school the mysterious shinigami known as Inshu Senshi attacked Hama Town and in turn caused lots of destruction to the school which in turned caused Haruki, Azami, and their classmates Apollo Myberg and Yurei Mizuki to take action. After the completely one-sided battle against Inshu, Haruki and Yurei decided to train, leading to their eventual meeting with Kentaro Hiroshi and Harumi Kazuki. During his fight with Harumi, he realized just how much of a difference there was between their powers, losing confidence and losing the fight in the process. After the fight however, Haruki accepted Harumi's offer to teach him Kido. After this quick tutoring process, Haruki quickly struck up a friendship with Kentaro, as they both wanted to surpass their fathers. Synopsis Kanmuri Taikai Arc *A Ceremony In A Haze Of Love Introduction Arc *Satonaka Legacy: Planting Seeds *Out On Their Own: The Conflict That Brought Them Together Academy Arc *Academy Arc: Starting Anew *Academy Arc: New Students? *Haruki's Training Arc: Starting off with a Bang! Soul Society Arc *Soul Society arc: Infiltration *Hidden in Hama Town *Soul Society arc: Exploration *Soul Society arc: Unification Post-Soul Society Arc *The Genius and The Queen: What Fate Has Planned Training With The Masters Arc *Future Glory Powers And Abilities Dormant Spiritual Energy: Haruki has had a great amount of spiritual energy since birth along with his sister. As a child his and Azami's spiritual energy was constantly leaking out drawing in hollows but, when he got older the scar received from his grandfather acted as a seal. Now when angered his spiritual energy breaks past its reservoir surpassing low lieutenant level shinigami, allowing him to seem stronger than he actually is at times as well continue fighting once his own reserves has been depleted. After training with The Masters, Haruki has learned how to be able to exert his spiritual energy around his body in small bursts in order to knock back and opponent or free himself from bindings. :Unyielding Spirit: The unyeilding spirit that he possesses allows Haruki to continue fighting even after receiving extensive damage, which could incapacitate normal fighters. His strong fighting spirit is able to help him overcome illusions as well as it reinforces his mental state; giving him a higher threshold of mental control before falling subjected to mental fatigue. Kido User: After being taught by Harumi Kazuki, Haruki learned to have some minor skills in this area being most proficient in healing and destruction spells. Once he completed his training under The Masters, Haruki has honed his kido skills far past that of what it once was. He can use Chiyudō spells in the midst of battle witth ease, showing just how much skill he has developed in the area. : Chiyudō (治癒の方法, "Way of Healing"): Skilled Hakuda Combatant: After making a deal with Rutilus, Haruki has learned to fight with his hands in order to properly defend himself from attacks. His skill in this area is enough to even impress his father. Further training with Izuna Harribel led to him utilizing street fighting techniques as well as various judo throws. After training with Hibiki Sumeragi, Haruki has begun refining his hand to hand skills to point where it can actually be considered hakuda finally. It is thanks to these traits that he has developed the usage of his trademark hakuda technique: Kosen. : [[Kosen|'Kosen']] (虎ねじ, Tiger Drill): By thrusting his body forward, Haruki is able to cause all of his body weight and the very force of his charge to flow into the tip of his blade. In doing so, the destructive force and the power of the simple initial technique is multiplied several times over, allowing the blade to take on the appearance of a spinning drill. This technique is incredibly potent as it is able to pierce through most defenses based on its design alone, although it builds in power with the more speed and arm strength Haruki builds up during its use. By combining this technique with his Yuengiri training, Haruki is able to develop deviations, allowing him to catch opponents fatally off-guard in the process. Enhanced Strength: Despite his small frame, Haruki possesses a remarkable amount of strength for someone his age. This fact has increased even more so after his two year training session, given that Haruki has now shown the capability of cutting through steel-plated gauntlets with ease. Although his sword swings seem quick and precise, each of them have quite a bit of force behind them, often catching opponents off-guard. Haruki is even able to use his strength in order to enhance the speed behind his strikes in a moment's notice something that was noted by Ranmaru Mori of the Law Enforcement Unit in Soul Society, a man known for his own speed in combat. Enhanced Endurance: During his fight with Daichi, Haruki exhibited an enhanced level of endurance by being struck by his opponent's sword strike which caused him to impact into a wall, before picking himself up and continuing on with the fight. Flash Steps Expert Haruki's most noticeable trait is his exceptional speed and is commented as potentially being one of the fastest younger Shinigami. Hibiki Sumeragi, Haruki's teacher, has commented that Haruki's speed is constantly growing and eventually he could rival the speed of those in the 2nd Division. Despite initially not knowing of the use of Flash Steps, Haruki has developed his skill in this area by leaps and bounds over the two year training session, even out-pacing those who have been trained in the area since a young age. With further training, Haruki has shown himself to have a high degree of agility that he uses in conjuction with his swordplay. He has an incredible amount of reflexes and quickness in battle as shown when he takes on several unseated members of the Gotei 13, dodging each of their lethal techniques while they were attacking and responding with his own attacks. After harnessing the full-training session in two years, Haruki has perfected two particular techniques from his previous Yuengiri training, using them in his fighting style in conjunction with his other teachings, allowing for a series of devastating battle combinations. Haruki has always had an exceptional amount of coordination by being able to control all of the muscles within his body, even instinctively doing it while in the midst of battle against stronger opponents in order to dodge potentially fatal attacks, completely unaware that it is happening. : Kōuno Furasshu '(降雨のフラッシュ, ''Flash of Rain): An entirely offensive-based technique which uses gravity and momentum, coupled with the users own physical strength to destroy the intended target. The practitioner draws the blade out of its sheath ever-so slightly before falling forward into a type of free-fall. The ensuing gravitational pull is then used to accelerate their body by kicking off the ground, or platform of reishi, with the right foot; while the left is used for balance. The blade is then freed from the sheath, with the resulting slash being fit to cleave through even fortified Kidō and other such defenses in thanks to the gravitational pull, sheer momentum and simple strength multiplied by the former factors. ::'''Kōuno Furasshu: Kaminari Kyō (降雨のフラッシュ 雷卿, Flash of Rain: Lightning Lord): One of the few Wan'nesu that exists as an extension of a pre-existing technique, in this case Kōuno Furasshu. The difference applied to Kaminari Kyō is the execution, which includes using ones vision. The practitioner gets within three steps of the opponent before applying the initial drawing sequence saw in Kōuno Furasshu. However, this time the user steps diagonally quickly enough appear suddenly in the end of the opponent's perifial vision; giving the appearance that they have simply vanished. The next step causes the user to appear behind the opponent in order to begin the falling motion once more. The final step takes the speed, momentum and gravitational pull to cleave the target clean in two, usually with a horizontal slash, as the blade is often held horizontally during build-up and execution. Skilled Swordsmanship After training at the Yuengiri Academy with Naisho Kawahiru as his tutor, Haruki's knowledge of fighting has improved to the point where he is able fight on par with some demons and lieutenant level shinigami. While still not considered an expert in the field of swordplay, after training with The Masters, Haruki's skill has improved dramatically. Being taught personally by Hibiki Sumeragi, Haruki has learned to employ quick yet precise strikes in order to finish off his opponents. During the long training, Haruki has learned to hide any signals given off by his prepatory actions when he starts to move. Upon doing so, the initial movements of his attacks lacks any noticeable signs, causing even the most skilled of martial artists to react slowly. : Satonaka Style: Haruki has learned from his father a form of swordsmanship that resembles a mixture between Battojutsu and Classical Fencing. This style is famed as "The Blade That Becomes Invisible" Unlike most styles of swordplay, the sword is held with a reverse grip when drawn, allowing more flexibility and quick adjustments should they be needed. With this style, the attacks consist of quick drawing and cutting techniques that are able to create various illusions by rapidly moving the air around the blade. However, the blade does not have to be re-sheathed in order to continue attacking as the reverse grip allows the same function, by causing the user to simply change the arrangement of their hands in order to follow through with another attack. When in use, the blade seems to vanish as two cuts are made with seemingly a single swing of the blade, illustrating just how much speed goes into utilizing this style properly. The Satonaka style is not just about speed, but also precision. It has been seen that users of this style are capable of slicing a passing dragonfly so finely, that it continues to fly breifly before it finally falls to its wounds seconds later. : Tenretsu Seijaku-ryu Expert: 'Having giving up the teachings of the Yuengiri, Haruki instead forcused on a new style of swordsmanship to use in conjuction with that of his father's created style. After training with Hibiki, Haruki has incorporated the idea of Mushin into his training. In doing so, he has developed a sensory of what is needed to grasp what it is to be a user of the Tenretsu Seijaku-ryu. :'Perceptive Swordsman: After his training with Hibiki Sumeragi, Haruki is able to actively and accurately read his opponent's emotions through the quick analyzation of their bodily features, including: facial expressions, eye movement, tensing and releasing of muscles, and even breathing. By correctly interpreting these indicators Haruki is able to predict where and how the opponent’s attack will proceed, allowing him to react a few fractions of a seconds faster than normal, which in turn grants Haruki that capability to counter a bit easier than normal. Zanpakuto Ijōame (囲繞天, "Surrounding Heaven") Shikai: Triggered by the command Praise (讃賞, "sanshō") to which Ijōame's blade resonates and then slightly curves back, from ita hilt one can see a crystal appear and attached to it is a black tassel of sorts. Her crossguard also opens and forms a cross-like item. Due to another release phrase that is needed to use her full power, many have assumed that Ijōame is a melee type, not a kidō type. Shikai Special Ability: After speaking the phrase "Become Realized" (的中, "tekichū"), Ijōame's full power is released in a burst of spiritual pressure but the overall appearance of her zanpakutō form does not change. Once completely released, Haruki is able to use Ijōame to manipulate the bonds between reishi particles and then control the particles as if they were extensions of himself. Using these particles, Haruki is able to create clones of Ijōame, extend her blade form by converting it into pure energy attached to the hilt of or affect the senses of his opponent by attacking them with a flurry of both real and false blades. :*'Shinki Ijōame' (神気・囲繞天, , "Divinity Surrounding Heaven"): By manipulating the properties of his zanpakutō, Haruki is able to convert the blade of Ijōame into pure energy. This allows it to become malleable and grants it the power to extend, similarly to the zanpakutō . After converting the blade of Ijōame, Haruki adopts a stance to brace himself against the recoil as he launches the energy blade, which moves at near light speeds due to its composition, and it carries a tremendous amount of force behind it. However due to its speed he cannot change the direction of Ijōame's extended blade nor can he swing in in arcs as light cannot willingly bend itself. :*'Kamishini Ijōame' (神神威・囲繞天, "Spirit of God's Authority Surrounding Heaven"): By drawing in a large volume of spiritual energy, focused at the zanpakutō's tip, Ijōame is able to create a massive dragon that is golden in color and scary to behold. This dragon is said to be the manifestation of Haruki's soul and fighting spirit. Once released only something of equal or greater force is said to be able to stop it as it carries the might of a hurricane when at full power. :*'Inyō Ijōame' (陰陽・囲繞天, "Cosmic Dual Forces Surrounding Heaven"): After swinging Ijōame's sword, Haruki is able to generate a streak of spiritual energy which he can then freely manipulate in order to create a flurry of blades. These blades are a mixture of solid blades and intangible ones. Since Haruki nor his opponent can tell which is which the sheer amount overwhelm the target. The true power of these blades are not simply to tear the opponent to shreds, but to disorient them as well. Each of the blades created by Ijōame produces a different vibration that effects one of the opponent's five senses and by striking the opponent with one the true ''blades, Haruki can remove that sense from the target. However, if he should grab onto one of the ''false blades, he will lose the capability to use that sense for as long as Ijōame remains released. :*'Tennin Ijōame' (天人・囲繞天, "Nature and Man Surrounding Heaven"): By manipulating spiritual particles, Haruki is able to create realistic clones of Ijōame herself in order to aid him in battle. Each of these clones are equipped with a blade of Ijōame and are capable of using the techniques of her Shikai. These clones move independent of Haruki and are able to bleed when wounded, deceiving his opponent of what is real and what is simply a clone. Once enough damage is received the clones shatter into light beams and fade away. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Achieved Relationships Family Van Satonaka: Anna Satonaka: Azami Satonaka: Kujina Satonaka: Rivals Kentaro Hiroshi: Despite also being friends, Haruki views Kentaro as an obstacle that he himself need to overcome in order to become stronger. While Kentaro tries hard to distance himself from staying in his father's shadow, Haruki embraces the fact the he is his father's son, using that fact alone to drive his passion and ambition to become a great warrior. Haruki knows that there is a vast distance in the skill levels of himself and Kentaro, but has vowed to one day best his friend in combat. Friends Izuna Harribel Kyodaina Uzumaki: Harumi Kazuki: Yurei Mizuki: Behind The Scenes Haruki's Appearance is based off of Gama Kurogane from Gamaran Reference